My Tamagotchi Nana
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: Peach gives Popo her Tamagotchi to take care of…but it ends up eaten by Kirby and then… Slight Toon Link/Nana Pit/Sonic and mentions of Snake/Link


****

My Tamagotchi Nana

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers Brawl, end of story!

Summary: Peach gives Popo her Tamagotchi to take care of…but it ends up eaten by Kirby and then…

Pairing: Slight Toon Link/Nana and Pit/Sonic and mentions of Snake/Link

Genre: Humor, Friendship

Rated: T (for teen)

Warning: Swearing, an OOC Shadow, and going berserk of a dead Tamagotchi. (Not really, this is what I did during summer school though.)

This is what happened to me today, and I want to express how I felt. XD My sister is going to kill me when she finds out I killed her Tamagotchi…

* * *

It was a hot summer day in Smash Brothers Mansion. Most of the Smashers were freaking hot, but not Popo. He was freezing like crazy and it wasn't because it was the sun. It was because he was standing at the door to Princess Peach's room. He had to give her the bad news that he killed her Tamagotchi, but he was so scared. He was imagining all the faces the princess would give him which ranged from crying big tears to turning into the Shadow Queen (1) and kicking his ass.

__

I'm so dead…

****

FLASHBACK

_"Hey Popo, I have a favor to ask you," Peach said in her cheerful voice._

_The blue Ice Climber glanced at the princess and smiled. It wasn't everyday that Peach asked him to do something. It was either Mario, Pit, or Sonic that did her errands._

_"Sure, what is it?"_

_Peach held up a red device that had paper cranes on it. It also had a chain and a red antenna with a green ball attached to it. In the middle revealed a chipmunk like animal._

_"Can you take care of my Tamagotchi for me?"_

_Popo wasn't suspecting something so easy, "Why can't you take care of it? Your good at stuff like this."_

_Peach frowned, "I have a Brawl match to go to and I won't be back for a while. Mario won't take care of it and Pit and Sonic are to busy spending time together."_

_"I see."_

_She gave her biggest smile yet, "Which is why I'm asking you to do it."_

_How could Popo refuse the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom's smile?_

_"Okay."_

_Peach cheered as she quickly gave the Tamagotchi to him, "Make sure to feed her and keep her happy. The match will be 99 minutes. I'll be back as soon as Zelda and I finish kicking the DK's butt!"_

_"Good luck!"_

_Peach gave the male Ice Climber a wink as she trotted off to her room changing into her blue dress._

_Popo glanced at the Tamagotchi. He had to admit it was pretty cute. He slowly walked away from Peach's door as he checked the status of the Tamagotchi._

_"Who gives the name Nana to this?" Popo asked out loud._

_There was no answer, so he decided to feed and play with it, he had to admit that taking care of the Tamagotchi was fun. He was surprised that Peach had so many points (20000 to be exact) and so many items. She must really love her Tamagotchi._

_Twenty minutes passed and that was when he heard someone's voice yelling at a certain pink puffball to spit out Stafy. The voice was none other than Shadow the Hedgehog being overprotective of the little star as usual. Kat and Ana were flying behind him._

_"I shoot you in the head and you will let Stafy go!" Shadow continued to shout._

_The twin ninja laughed, "Kirby's head is his entire body Shadow. Shoot that and you'll kill both of them."_

_"No one ask you two! Chaos-"_

_Before Shadow had a chance to use Chaos Spear, Kirby crashed into Popo. The male Ice Climber accidentally dropped the Tamagotchi. Kirby fell on the floor and spit out a terrified Stafy._

_"STAFY!"_

_Kirby groaned as it ate the closest thing next to him which was the Tamagotchi. The pink puffball then ran off. Realizing that he ate Peach's Tamagotchi, Popo gave chase. Shadow, Kat, and Ana didn't though._

_"Stafy, are you okay?" he asked in a worried tone._

_"It was dark in there…don't let me back in there…"_

_With that the little star began to cry. The twin ninjas seemed annoyed._

_"We don't cry like that, do we Ana?" Kat questioned her younger twin sister._

_"Not as much," she replied._

* * *

_"BRING BACK NANA YOU MENACE!" Popo screamed as he chased the pink puffball around the entire mansion destroying everything in sight with his huge mallet. He went as far as smashing windows, breaking doors, and knocking over innocent bystanders._

_He regretted knocking down Saki though and that was because Gray Fox was harassing him, and he just gave Gray Fox an advantage over him. The dirty blonde screamed bloody murder at Popo and Kirby and swore that he would get them back. He never broke promises which worried the male Ice Climber._

_The other two male Smashers that he knocked over or rather one blue hedgehog were Pit and Sonic. They were walking down the hallway holding hands when Kirby ran underneath them and Popo just swung the mallet at the two. Sonic fell on his ass while Pit was sent flying into the wall causing an angel crack._

_"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING DAMMIT!" Sonic shouted as he went over to help the angel, "Pit, are you okay?"_

_Pit could see stars. His vision was a blur, so he thought he saw five hedgehogs at once._

_"No…Popo can swing a mean mallet when he's angry."_

_"He mentioned Nana so…"_

_The angel collapsed to the floor and Sonic kept calling his name telling him to wake up. The angel was in bliss though because the hedgehog was sitting on his lap when he was calling his name._

* * *

_And the chase lasted for eighty-nine minutes because Kirby had so much energy and Popo could not tolerate the summer heat._

_Luckily, Meta Knight was passing by in the hallway, and upon seeing the chase, he stepped in front of Kirby and slashed Galaxia at the pink puffball. Kirby was forced to spit out the Tamagotchi. The Tamagotchi went flying and smacked Popo in the face. He fell to the floor._

_"Kirby, I thought I told you not to eat anything…" Meta Knight muttered in a dangerous tone._

_"I was hungry…and you're training makes me even more hungry…"_

_Meta Knight didn't take the excuse and dragged Kirby away apologizing to Popo for the trouble. Popo sighed. He could never understand those two._

_"I guess I should feed Nana now…" Popo said. He checked the screen. His eyes popped out of his sockets as his jaw drop upon seeing the chipmunk floating in midair not moving, "YOU GOT TO BE SHITTING ME!"_

****

END OF FLASHBACK

And here Popo was going to return the dead Tamagotchi to Peach in two minutes. He felt so guilty for not being able to protect the Tamagotchi and it was all because of Kirby. Oh would he get that pink puffball back in a Brawl match.

After two minutes Peach came back with a grin on her face. Zelda was right next to her. Both girls were talking about the match and how easy yet annoying it was.

"Look, there's Popo now!" Peach exclaimed as she rushed over to the Eskimo.

"Uh…hi Peach…" he began nervously.

Peach noticed that Popo wasn't happy seeing her, so she asked, "What's wrong?"

"I…uh…"

"How's Nana?"

"I'M SORRY!"

"For what?"

"Well…I was taking care of it when Kirby ate the Tamagotchi…I got it back…but it…it…I'M SORRY!"

Popo glanced at the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. She was still smiling, but it was an evil smile.

"It's okay. That Tamagotchi wasn't mine anyway," Peach said quickly.

Popo stared at her dumbfounded, "Then whose is it?"

"Toon Link. Who else? He's the only one who likes Nana so much that he would give the name Nana to his Tamagotchi."

There was a five minute silence before realization hit the male Ice Climber. He wasn't with his partner all day, and that was because she was hanging out with Toon Link…Toon Link…

"OH HELL NO!" he screamed as he threw the Tamagotchi in the air and ran around the whole mansion searching for Toon Link ready to murder him. Zelda caught the Tamagotchi before it fell to the floor.

"Why did you steal TL's Tamagotchi?" Zelda asked, "When you have your own."

Peach winked, "I was connecting mine with his. After all mine was a boy and his was a girl. It was only natural for them to mate…"

Zelda sweat dropped when Peach laughed like a maniac. She noticed that there was an egg on the screen. It hatched revealing an adorable baby Tamagotchi. It was her turn to grin evilly.

"Hey Peach, what is the gender of your baby?" she questioned.

"Snake, why?"

"Perfect."

Zelda named the Tamagotchi Link. Oh how they were going to play match maker if Toon Link and Nana managed to get together for the summer.

* * *

****

Me: Done with 1686 words.

Yohko: Wow. That's going to suck when your sister comes to visit tomorrow.

Me: I know…I'm screwed…I lost all the points I donated to the king, the points in general…and my items! I HAD A TICKET TO JAPAN! DAMN! Does anyone feel sorry for me?!

Yohko: No, not really.

Me:……please review to cheer me up, but I'm actually laughing than crying. Pray that I don't get in trouble. And…it wasn't my fault my Tamagotchi died. I was in summer school and I forgot to put it on pause! And my Tamagotchi WAS named Nana and I am keeping it that name.

****

1. Shadow Queen is Peach's evil form in Paper Mario The Thousand Year Old Door.


End file.
